Shattered Glass
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Your life can change in an instant; that instant can last forever.
1. Prologue

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate

**Story:** Shattered Glass

**Pairings:** Um…Jasper/Alice (for now ;) ), all other canon pairings

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Cailey, Skylar, Oliver, and Samantha.

**Summery:** Your life can change in an instant; that instant can last forever.

**A/N:** So…yeah.

* * *

**Prologue**

_This sucks,_ she thought decisively_. If only the others could see me now._

The man who'd taken her lay dead on the ground, his blood drained. The vampire who'd attacked the attacker and victim was gagging as he jumped away from her, a disgusted expression on his face. A drop of something red shone near his mouth. She swallowed, the horrified realization filling her as she glanced down at her wrist and saw a strange crescent mark that hadn't been there a minute ago.

He'd bit her.

Oh **hell** no!

Fumbling, she yanked off her necklace and with fumbling fingers, pried open the stopper. Not taking the time to think about what she was doing or what the vampire nearby would think, she tossed back the contents, gulping them down and hoping like hell this worked.

Dropping the stopper, she stumbled off. She knew she had to get away. Not from the monster spitting her blood as he took off in the opposite direction, but from the police she could just hear coming her way. Any other time, she would have been thrilled about being rescued but now…now she wanted them as far from her as possible.

Finally finding a small, tumbling down shack she vaguely remembered playing in as a kid, she stumbled in and fell to the ground.

The pain was excruciating.

Somehow, she didn't know how, she stubbornly retained consciousness through the entire ordeal. She'd been told how painful it was, how she'd wish she'd die; how she'd eventually get her wish.

Getting the information had been like pulling teeth but her friend had never been able to say no to her when she really put her mind to it. His wife, sister, and brothers had nearly laughed themselves sick as he tried, stumbling, to explain how her puppy eyes were too damn persuasive. His parents hadn't helped matters any, chuckling as she had sat cuddling in between them on the couch, eyes dancing as she watched her friend dig his own hole.

Thinking of him, of them, brought a small sense of peace to her, one she was grateful for as the venom worked through her body, changing her for eternity. She couldn't regret this decision, especially if it meant she would eventually see them again.

Finally, finally, her heart slowed until finally, it stopped beating altogether. She was dead.

Vivid, crimson red eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Shattered Glass  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Pairings:** Um…all canon pairings  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Cailey, Skylar, OIiver, and Samantha.  
**Short summery:** Your life can change in an instant; that instant can last forever.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on Jasper and his relationship and past with an OC. Also, I adore Alice so no Alice bashing will be done. ;D  
**Any warnings:** Does have an OC as a pretty major character. Also, AU Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. May eventually contain a threesome. Also, I've been writing fanfiction for years but this is my first foray into the Twilight fanfiction fandom. :/

* * *

Bella smiled as she sat plopped down in Alice's room. Boxes were still everyone, most of them empty but for a few things Alice was trying to settle. Edward and the others had already unpacked the rest of the house from their temporary stay in Alaska but Alice, having been extremely preoccupied, hadn't finished her room. When Alice had asked for Bella's help, Charlie had been unable to refuse, especially when Esme promised it was just to help Alice unpack.

Alice smiled as she popped in. "Thanks again for helping Bella," she told her with an impish smile. "This is gonna be great."

"Are you sure this is gonna be okay for Jasper?" Bella asked, not bothering to lower her voice as she knew even whispering would be heard clear as day downstairs. "I mean, with my scent all over the place?"

Alice nodded. "He'll be fine," she told the human girl confidently. "He hardly ever comes in here anyway unless it's to get clothes or take a shower."

"Hence why we call it Alice's room," Jasper said from the doorway, a slight smile on his face. "My room is my study."

"How's that going, anyway?" Edward asked, stepping in from the doorway after his brother. He hardly ever left her alone with anyone but Alice or Carlisle. Jasper gave a slight shrug, barely noticeable to Bella's very human eyes.

"Unpacked everything but the chest," he replied, his eyes darkening slightly as if battling some inner pain.

"Are you keeping the chest in there or in here?" Alice asked, breaking the gloom that seemed to settle with the mention of it. Bella was curious but refrained from asking; she figured it wasn't her business.

"In here," he replied, a frown on his face. He hesitated a moment. "I want to put the picture on the shelf by the dresser."

Alice nodded, smiling at him. "I saw," she agreed. "I think that's good. Maybe give one to Carlisle? I know he's wanted one for a while now."

"I don't think I'm ready for that," he told her seriously and she nodded in easy acceptance. Bella frowned at them all, completely confused by the turn in the conversation. What was so important about this chest and pictures? A quick glance at Edward only confused her more; her boyfriend was brooding about whatever the chest signified.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later, Bella returned to Alice's room and found Jasper softly arranging some items on one of the shelves near the dresser. Wandering over, she frowned unhappily when he tensed.

"Jasper, do you want me to leave?" she asked quietly. He shook his head slightly, eyes focused on the shelf. Peeking, she frowned. A picture of a young woman, about her age, was settled among a small pile of tapes and two video cameras. In any other home, a picture like that would be normal but in a house of vampires, it was decidedly not. Human blue eyes set in a pale, round face, the girl had shoulder length black hair and seemed amused by whatever she was staring at off to the side.

"She's pretty," Bella tried and frowned when Jasper tensed even further.

"Please don't ask me about her," Jasper whispered and Bella bit her lip at the raw emotion in his voice. Jasper had always been so controlled, so carefully emotionless, that to hear such emotional pain from him was heart-wrenching.

"I don't blame you," she blurted out. Jasper blinked and turned to her, tilting his head to the side.

"Pardon?"

"About my birthday, I don't blame you," she told him. "And you shouldn't blame yourself either. Everyone else except Carlisle had to leave the room; you weren't feeling just your own hunger."

Jasper stared at her a moment, before his eyes flickered past her. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave her concerned boyfriend a confident look before turning back to his brother. Jasper gave her a small smile, something relaxing in his shoulders as he nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered and she smiled at him.

"No problem."

"Hunting time!" Alice sing-songed as she dashed into the room and then dragged Jasper out. Edward and Bella watched them go with amusement before going to his bedroom.

"Carlisle and Esme are still here but Emmett and Rose went with Alice and Jasper," Edward told her, moving to the couch. Curling up beside him, she laid her head on his shoulder. She'd missed this when they'd been gone. Mind going back to the picture she'd seen, she tightened her hold on her boyfriend.

"I've never seen that picture before. Who is she?"

Edward didn't answer.

* * *

Two weeks passed and still Edward wouldn't tell her who the girl was. When she came to visit, Alice kept oddly silent as well, which only piqued her curiosity further. Who was this girl that it was painful even to talk about her?

"Hey Bella?"

Edward and Bella looked up from where they were talking on the couch in his room. Esme and Alice had requested Bella be allowed to visit them for the day, for a barbeque. Charlie, when facing the combined force of the two women, had been unable to refuse. Edward's brow furrowed a minute before his eyes went wide with whatever he'd read from his brother. Jasper nodded at him and turned to Bella.

"I would like to talk to you," he requested softly. Bella looked up at Edward. His eyes were guarded as he slowly nodded at her to go. Getting up slowly, she quietly followed the Empath into Alice's room. Spread out on the bed were various objects, notebooks, tapes, scrapbooks. Catching sight of an empty chest at the foot of the bed, she felt her heart pick up in curiosity.

"Her name was Cailey."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Shattered Glass  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Pairings:** Um…all canon pairings  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Cailey, Skylar, OIiver, and Samantha.  
**Short summery:** Your life can change in an instant; that instant can last forever.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on Jasper and his relationship and past with an OC. Also, I adore Alice so no Alice bashing will be done. ;D  
**Any warnings:** Does have an OC as a pretty major character. Also, AU Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. May eventually contain a threesome. Also, I've been writing fanfiction for years but this is my first foray into the Twilight fanfiction fandom. :/

* * *

Jasper's voice was so quiet, Bella almost missed the declaration. He didn't look at her, instead focusing on an opened scrapbook and the pictures in them. Bella gingerly looked down, one picture catching her eye.

It was Jasper and Cailey, both laughing, as they stared at a disgruntled Edward. Bella frowned, moving closer. Jasper's face was wide, open, and very amused as he sat next to the obviously human girl. Cailey, for her part, didn't seem to care about what, exactly, she was sitting next to as she looked extremely relaxed and happy.

Looking at another picture, Bella blinked. This one showed Cailey on a couch, her head on a pillow on Carlisle's lap and her feet sprawled across Emmett's legs. The doctor was reading a book, one hand resting protectively on her hair while Emmett and Cailey watched TV. Next to Carlisle, sewing, was Esme. Whoever had taken the picture had caught the exact moment Esme had looked up from her sewing to glance fondly at the human girl.

The next picture showed a car garage and Rosalie glaring murderously at a sheepish looking Cailey while Alice and Jasper laughed hysterically in the background. Wondering absently what had happened to make them laugh like that, she caught sight of the picture taker's profile in a car's reflection and felt a jolt go through her. It was Edward.

"She was a lot like you," Jasper said, gently tracing Cailey's face in the first picture. "Inquisitive and smart with no sense of how dangerous it was to befriend one vampire let alone a coven."

"She was human," Bella said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was seeing another side of Jasper and was slightly afraid that to speak any louder would remind him of who, exactly, he was talking to.

"Yes, very human," he agreed with a slight chuckle. "Not as accident prone as you tend to be and not a danger magnet, but you two had something else in common."

"What?"

"Your blood smelled different than another human's," he said, swallowing harshly before a small bemused smile lit up his face. "Your blood sings to Edward and to a lesser extent, the rest of us. Her blood repulsed me and the others."

"It…repulsed you?" Bella asked, shocked. Jasper nodded, looking up at her.

"I still get nauseous even thinking about how she smelled," he told her, a mocking smile on his face. "Carlisle never did figure out why. He'd never even heard of a human's blood having that effect on a vampire before. The very idea of drinking her blood made all of us want to gag."

"Even Carlisle would have trouble not wrinkling his nose whenever she'd show up unexpectedly," Alice said from the doorway. Jasper and Bella looked over at her as she came into the room, Edward following.

"Which was highly amusing because once she discovered that, she tried sneaking up on him all the time just to see his face," Edward added with a smirk. Bella smiled slightly as she imagined the human girl trying to sneak up on the vampire doctor.

"She was extremely playful," Jasper said his voice happy with his memories. "That coupled with the smell of her blood made it very easy for me to be around her."

"She was easy for _all_ of us to be around her," Alice corrected, looking down at the scrapbook. She giggled, gently touching the third picture Bella had noticed. "I remember this."

"Cailey dropped a wrench and accidentally spilled motor oil all over the back of Rosalie's clothes," Edward recalled, chuckling. "Rose wanted to kill her."

"I'm still trying to figure out why she was in the garage in the first place," Alice said, frowning. "She was even worse about cars than Bella."

"She was?" Bella asked, amused. Edward chuckled.

"You at least have your license," he told her. "Cailey didn't; she stuck to riding her bike everywhere or bumming rides off the rest of us."

"Or she'd have Emmett or I run her where-ever she needed to go," Jasper remembered.

"She actually liked running with you guys?" Bella asked, making a face. The three vampires all burst out laughing.

"We used to joke that if she ever started driving she'd be a speed demon even worse than the rest of us," Alice told her, a smirk in place. "She loved it."

"What about this one?" Bella asked pointing at the picture of Cailey, Jasper, and Edward. Jasper and Alice both laughed again while Edward rolled his eyes.

"She called me Eddie, mostly because she knew it annoyed the hell out of me," he told his girlfriend. Bella snickered and he smiled at Jasper. "Actually, Cailey was the one who gave Jasper the nickname Jazz."

"She liked nicknames, thought it denoted a close friendship," Jasper shrugged unrepentantly. "Emmett was Teddy, Rose was Blondie, Alice was Seer, I was Jazz, and Edward was Eddie."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Bella asked curiously. The three vampires all looked at each other.

"In public, it was Carlisle and Esme," Edward finally told her. "In private, she called them Mama and Daddy."

Bella looked at them, blinking repeatedly. Alice scowled.

"Her parents were always working and were almost never around," she told her, her tone telling everyone her opinion of the couple. "They were well off, really well off, but they preferred work to family. By the time we arrived in Snow Creek, Cailey wasn't even calling them mom and dad anymore because they didn't even realize she was in high school."

"A few months after she met us, she started calling them that in her mind and I picked up on it," Edward added as Bella gaped at them. "I told Carlisle and Esme and a few weeks later, when she was having a night in with Alice and Esme and Rose, she accidentally called Carlisle Daddy as she was about to fall asleep. The next day, Carlisle told her he didn't mind and that was that."

"Esme became Mama a few days later," Jasper finished.

Bella was quiet as the three vampires went though some more pages, remembering when each picture was taken. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"What happened to her?"

"We left Snow Creek after an incident," Jasper replied after a pause. "When we went back to visit, we found out she'd been missing for a few months."

"I couldn't see her," Alice whispered, pain in her eyes. "At all."

Bella gazed at them solemnly, understanding what they weren't saying. They were fairly certain Cailey was dead. And they blamed themselves.

Suddenly, their protectiveness and hesitation over her made a **lot** more sense. They didn't want her to end up like Cailey. They didn't want to get hurt again because they'd gotten close to a human.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Shattered Glass  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Pairings:** Um…all canon pairings  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Cailey, Skylar, OIiver, and Samantha.  
**Short summery:** Your life can change in an instant; that instant can last forever.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on Jasper and his relationship and past with an OC. Also, I adore Alice so no Alice bashing will be done. ;D  
**Any warnings:** Does have an OC as a pretty major character. Also, AU Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. May eventually contain a threesome. Also, I've been writing fanfiction for years but this is my first foray into the Twilight fanfiction fandom. :/

* * *

"Hey," Christine said as she walked into her house. Soft footsteps caught her attention as Skylar came into the room. One of their other roommates, Oliver, was sitting in the living room, typing lightly at the computer. She made a face at his overly bright expression.

"Please don't tell me you're looking _again_!" she grumbled. Oliver grinned sheepishly at her as Skyler snorted.

"You remembered something for the first time in nearly three years," Skylar pointed out easily, hefting a bag of cooked food onto the couch. "Of course we're gonna look."

"It's a name! We don't even know if it's a first or last! For all we know, it could be mine!" Christine protested in exasperation. Oliver sighed.

"It's not enough, Skylar, like I was trying to tell you," he told the redhead. "There are LOTS of Jasper's in the world."

"Did you remember anything else?" Skylar asked, ignoring Oliver's eye roll. Christine glared at her.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I don't _want_ to know?!" she demanded.

"I don't believe that!" Skylar replied promptly. "You've wondered who you used to be ever since we found you!"

"What if I was evil?" she asked stubbornly. Ignoring Skylar's muttered "not again" she continued. "What if I was turned because I was a bad human?"

"What if you were just a victim like the rest of us?" Skylar shot back. "Or better yet, what if some idiot vamp turned you because he didn't want to lose someone so good and pure?"

"Then why don't I remember anything?!" she almost screamed. "If I was so good and pure, why is everything up until the point you found me a big honkin blank?!"

"Girls!" Oliver's sharp voice broke through the shouting match as the two vampires realized they'd moved so they were face to face, mere inches from each other as they both growled.

"I told you Christine was gonna be pissed," Samantha, their fourth roommate, said airily as she walked inside and plopped down on the threadbare couch.

"Is that the food?" Christine asked, ignoring the new vampire's appearance. Skyler nodded, her red eyes not leaving her as Christine gathered the bags and disappeared out the door.

By the time Christine got to the ground floor of the apartment building she and the other three lives in, several of the bags were empty of their contents. Not needing human nourishment but having to keep up appearances, the four went food shopping once a week and then distributed it among the families who could use a little extra. A large box was given once a week to the squatters in the condemned building next door while a few bags were distributed between four single parent households a block over. Occasionally, they'd hear of those in desperate need of monetary help and would give it. The others would get money by mugging (and eating) muggers, rapists, and child molesters but Christine refused to harm any human, regardless of their actions, and so got her paychecks in a different way

With lots of forged documents (including a paper declaring her to be allergic to the sun and thus unable to work during the day) Christine worked as a night nurse in a clinic nearby. Something about the work was oddly soothing and familiar but she'd never been able to figure out why; she'd only been about eighteen when she'd been turned so it was doubtful she'd worked as a nurse when she was a human. She thought maybe her father or mother worked in a hospital and that was why the work was so familiar but she didn't know for certain.

She'd been found nearly three years beforehand by Skylar. Dehydrated and unable to stand, let alone do anything else, Skylar had been forced to go and get as much blood as possible from a butcher a few blocks away. For a week, Skylar had taken care of her, feeding her pigs blood until she was strong enough to go hunting with them. Stubbornly unwilling to drink a human, they'd agreed to take her out of Manhattan so she could hunt an animal.

In all the time since they'd found her, she's only drank human blood three times. And all three times she'd seized and thrown it up. As far as they knew, she was the only vampire in existence who was _allergic_ to human blood.

Sadly, that wasn't the only odd thing about her. She couldn't remember her life before Skylar found her. Nothing of her human life, or even how she was changed or, even her name! She only went by Christine because she'd been found with a silver necklace with a C pendent.

It was incredibly frustrating. Not to mention terrifying.

Like she'd told Skylar, a lot of the time she didn't _want_ to know who she was before. Her biggest fear was that she was a horrible person and that's why she couldn't remember. The others disagreed, of course. None of them could see her as a bad person, because they were biased. They all thought of her as their annoying and slightly eccentric younger sister which meant they didn't want to truly think badly of her.

That was why Skylar was so insistent about trying to find her past, to prove she was a good person. Human. Vampire. Whatever.

When Christine had admitted she'd remembered a soft, paternal, male voice exasperatedly saying "Jasper" Skylar had been ecstatic, thinking they finally had something to look with. Unfortunately, like she'd screamed in the apartment, they didn't know if it was a first or last name or if it was a name at all (though she was fairly certain it was). And there were too many Jasper's for the name to really be of any use.

Pursing her lips, she handed a small bag of food to one of the homeless men in tent city. Smiling at the gratitude in the man's face, Christine wondered if she should tell Skylar about what had happened that morning just before she got off work. She'd remembered something new. Or at least, she thought she did. The voice had been different and the inflection had been really annoyed but something told her it was important. All she could make out had been one word between vague mumblings she couldn't decipher but the word was enough to make her take notice, despite it's seemingly uselessness.

But really, what the hell did _utensils_ have to do with her old life?

"What was that deary?"

Christine turned to Rachel, one of the homeless women on the street. Rachel was the only person outside of her vampire family who knew about Christine's amnesia or the fact she and the others were not exactly human. The young woman had spent several hours simply talking with the woman when she made her weekly rounds. And if Rachel got a little bit more than anyone else, who was going to complain? Certainly not Rachel.

"Just mumbling to myself," she smiled at her, sitting down on one of the crates Rachel called her own. Rachel smiled at her.

"Did you have another fight with Skylar?" she asked knowingly. Christine made a face.

"She's looking for Jasper again," she told her and Rachel smiled.

"Skylar just wants to know so she can put your fears to rest," Rachel told her. "You can't blame her for that."

"I don't care," Christine replied stubbornly. "It's _my_ life and _I_ should be the one making these decisions."

"You remembered something new," Rachel said suddenly, watching as Christine started in surprise.

"Wha--?" she stared at the human woman for a second before scowling. "How do you always know?"

"You're as defensive about this now as you were when you remembered Jasper," she explained. "That's a big sign."

"So what did you remember?"

Christine fell off the crate, staring up at her sister in annoyance. "You followed me again?" she demanded and Skylar scowled.

"I have no idea if the Bitca left the city or not," she pointed out, taking a seat on one of the crates as Rachel simply watched them. "And since you can't seem to get the hang of sensing others…"

She let the thought go as Christine scowled again. No matter how much she tried, she could never sense other vamps the way Skylar, Oliver, and Samantha could. If she focused, she could usually keep track of the three of them but visitors were harder. And the visitor they'd had the before had really put the other three on edge so she couldn't really blame Skylar for keeping an eye on her.

The vampire that had visited had known Skylar years before and had approached them for help. Christine hadn't seen her since the other three didn't want her to, but they'd told her about the visit. Apparently, Victoria and her mate, James, had pissed off a coven somewhere in Washington state and James had ended up getting killed. Victoria was set on getting revenge and was looking for assistance in killing the mate of the vampire who'd killed her boyfriend.

Skylar had refused, saying it was their own damn fault for going against such a large coven and that they wouldn't be getting involved unless they had to. Victoria hadn't taken her refusal very well. Skylar was sending Samantha and Oliver that night to go and speak with the coven, to warn them Victoria was set on revenge. And, according to Oliver, Skylar wanted to know exactly what had happened. She was fairly certain Victoria hadn't told them everything.

"So, I repeat, what did you remember?" Skylar asked. Christine gave a put upon sigh as she came back to the present.

"Forks," she mumbled. Skylar and Rachel both frowned.

"Forks?" Skylar asked skeptically. "As in the utensils?"

"And _that_ is why I didn't say anything," she muttered. "How the hell is that supposed to help us?"


End file.
